Viajando a lo desconocido (RumblexTristana)
by GianMurasaki
Summary: Todos estaban asombrados por la nueva creación de Rumble, el exiliado de Bandle, él sólo buscaba a una yordle en específico.


Está era la última oportunidad en estos meses para Rumble, el quería entrar a la liga pero se habia dormido y estaban por hacer la ultima prueba. Se detuvo frente al Capitán Teemo (rata mugrienta para los enemigos (si quieren poner mas insultos para Teemo y que sean usados más adelante, no me opongo xD))

-Rumble llegas tarde, tu equipo se enfrentará contra el mio, tienes suerte, te tocaron buenos aliados así que no mueras o bajes tu guardia, tus aliados tienen una banda azul en la cabeza, ve de jungla, apurate que ya comenzará todo.

-Gracias, ¡espero no toparme contigo!

-Llegas tarde niño, los demas ya están yendo a sus puestos, ve a la jungla ahora.

-Lo que diga señora.

Por el momento todo iba bien, ayudaba al mid de vez en cuando y ya destrozaron la segunda torreta enemiga.

Pero dos campeones iban tras él, su máquina tenía problemas y el necesitaba tomar una pocion para recuperarse, por suerte todavía no se había topado con el jungla enemigo. Faltaba poco para llegar a base.

-Hazlo por tu honor, ¡no debo fallar!

Gritaba el pequeño Yordle mientras su enorme máquina avanzaba lo más rápido que podía.

-¡Te tengo!

Grito un pequeño tejón saliendo de unos arbustos, pero seguido algo le cayó encima.

-Lo siento Teemo, pero quiero entrar a la misión.

Ese algo sonrió al ver a Rumble, le hizo una seña para que escapara y seguido comenzó a correr.

-Tristana! Te voy a atrapar.

-Inténtalo demonio.

Teemo se dio media vuelta buscando a Rumble el cual se habia escondido, así que prefirió ir por Tristana, la cual estaba escapando.

Luego de ajustar algunos tornillos de su máquina fue a ayudar a sus demás compañeros, vio que habían dos atacando a Tristana y la ayudó.

-Nuestros caminos se vuelven a encontrar gran máquina. Te tardaste en llegar ¡No bajes la guardia!

-Vuelve a Base, te protegere.

-Será más fácil si trabajamos juntos Rumble.

Rumble y Tristana trabajaban en equipo, en un momento los acorralaron tres campeones y Rumble los atacó con sus misiles.

-Gracias, cuida tu espalda que no te eliminen los otros.

Ya habían llegado a base, Rumble siguió en la jungla, ayudando a sus aliados hasta que ya estaban llegando a base del enemigo, todos se concentraron en atacar y... ganaron, Rumble sonrió buscando a Tristana y a sus demás aliados

-Enhorabuena, sobreviviste.

Teemo lo felicito y luego se fue, al darse media vuelta, Rumble vio que Tristana estaba viendo su traje mecánico.

-Felicidades, lograste escapar de ese tejón.

-Teemo es bueno, pero yo soy mejor, después de todo no fallo en mis tiros, Pero tu eres genial, sin duda entrarás a la liga.

-Yo ya estoy dentro, esta prueba no sólo es para ver quien entra, sino para ver quien irá a ayudar a nuevos aliados, y al parecer, ya dirán los resultados.

Ambos se acercaron a donde estaban todos amontonados, Tristana se subió a la maquina de Rumble y le sonrio.

-Hace años que no te veía, Bienvenido Rumble, ¿como se llama tu maquina?

-Oh, tiene un nombre, que es sinonimo de rudeza, agilidad, velocidad, que simboliza mis horas de trabajo, esfuerzo y ese nombre es...Tristy.

-Oye, es muy lindo detalle.

Nombraron a Tristana, Rumble, Teemo y a varios otros.

-Tristana, tu guiarás un grupo según el capitán, avisales a los que están cerca a que hora salimos.

-Lo que digas, Teemo.

Tristana se dio media vuelta y los nuevos reclutas la estaban viendo, ella se paró al lado de Rumble y con mucha seguridad dijo.

-Preparen sus maletas, mañana a las 5 AM nos vamos, lleven ropa cómoda, sus armas y herramientas, será algo bastante duro pero debemos ser fuertes. Se que para algunos esta será la primera vez viajando con los de la liga o tal vez hoy los aceptaron y deben estar sorprendidos por algo tan repentino pero... si los escogieron deben ser de los mejores, debemos ser fuertes para ayudar a nuestros aliados, para luchar por libertad.

Hubo un silencio pero Rumble comenzó a aplaudir y lo siguieron los demás, él tenía miedo pero era lo que más quería, luchar para demostrar que el podía lograrlo todo. Todos se retiraron, Tristana aún estaba con Rumble y charlaron durante un rato, Rumble la acompañó hasta cerca de su casa.

-Así que... ¿que harás ahora?

-Lo mismo que tu haras, preparar mis maletas, despedirme de mis amigos y dormir, que mañana nos vamos temprano, descansa Rumble.

-Dulces sueños Tristana.

Se dieron un abrazo y Tristana bajo de la maquina de Rumble, Rumble se fue a su casa, preparó sus cosas y se sentía listo, como la noche anterior de ir a su primer día de clases, tenía esa gran emocion, el sentía que el tiempo se pasaba muy lento, como una tortuga.

Está es la primera historia que estoy escribiendo sobre League of Legends, si tienen ideas que podría usar, situaciones que podrían pasar o simplemente darme consejos de mi escritura sientanse libres de mandarme mensajes, espero que les guste y bueno, ya que no existen muchos fics de esta pareja yo decidí crear el mio ojala sea de su agrado.

Bye~

Gian_Murasaki


End file.
